Tales of the velvet room (A Persona one shot collection)
by 1911cowboy
Summary: Follow the lives of velvet room guests and their loved ones.
1. And so it ends

As he stood in a place between life and death, dream and reality he could feel his life ending. It was a strange feeling. Just a few moments ago his friends had given him the power to fight a monster he alone could not stop. The physical manifestation of our fear, hatred, sadness, and discontent. All the little things we keep bottled up inside. But that was the thing. It can't be stopped. It believed that Man kind was a lost cause and that destruction was our salvation . It would never disappear until mans hearts change and that would require a power far greater than him. All he could do was simply lock it away and in order for him to even do that he would have to give up his own life.

He let out a sigh and began to summon his powers one last time. As he did so he thought of a girl. A girl he had come to know over the span of a year.A girl he had come to love and who loved him in return.

He thought of her laugh and her smile. He thought of how her light brown hair felt like silk in between his fingers. How her hazel eyes were filled with determination when she was taking archery lessons. And how she had plenty of feminine quality's but was fierce and strong just the same. He knew what they felt for eachother was real and, if he could, he would spend the rest of his days with her.

But he also thought of how she would mourn him. How she would find love again. How she would make love and start a family with someone that was not him. This knowledge pained him but as long as she was safe and happy that was all that mattered.

He knew that for those he held dear to live long and happy lives, he, at barely eighteen, would have to die. And he was at peace with this.

The last thing that went through his mind as he stood before the creature and released his trump card was that he wanted to keep his promise to his friends of meeting up again on graduation after it was all over. His friends who had fought alongside him this WHOLE year and made him their leader. He intended to keep that promise. And he would.

Two months later...

As he was resting on her lap on the roof of their school she would brush aside his hair and tell him how much she loved him. How warm he felt and she noted how tiered he looked. She would tell him that it was okay to rest and that she would be right here when he woke up. Little did she know that when he closed his eyes he would never open them again.


	2. Alone

She felt confused, weak, and alone.

She felt confused because she could not understand. She just could not understand. How could someone go from being fine for two months to passing away in less than twenty-four hours?!

When The rest of their friends had arrived a few minutes after he had fallen asleep on her lap to make good their months old promise, she attempted to awaken him to greet them but no matter how much she shook or called for him, he would not react. Worried they quickly brought him to a hospital and he was put in the ICU. They were informed that he had fallen into some sort of coma, and that even the doctors were stumped as to how it even happened. He was perfectly healthy and his vitals read just fine. He was stable throughout the night but died early the next morning.

She felt weak because that's just what she was: weak. Although she knew in the beginning that he had lost his parents at a young age, just as she had lost her father. But after getting to know him she learned that he was the polar opposite of her in that respect. When she lost her father and her relationship with her mother became strained as a result she closed her self off and put up walls and a mask of happiness. He, on the other hand, was an open book. He always took everything in stride and was a genuinely happy person. He made her laugh and smile in a way she had not been able to in years.

Even when it came to just getting things _done_, he was stronger than her. Back when they had first met and it was HER job to protect HIM she failed him and he had to pick up the slack. So why? Out of all the times he helped her why couldn't she protect him? Just this one time?!

She felt alone because she opened herself up to him. He made her feel like the most important thing in the world and she was happy to be in a relationship with him. She wanted that relationship to change and grow. She was in love with him. But she could never have any of that. He was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. The walls were back up and she had become a bit of a shut away. Only going out to work and school and then just locking her self away in her apartment. Their friends would tell her that he would not want her to act like this and that it was an insult to his memory. Deep down she knew this, but for now she wanted to be left alone...


	3. The Prince of The Prince

Naoto was a little conflicted. On one hand her boyfriend for the past year and a half, Yu Narukami, was coming for a visit. On the other hand it also landed her situation she would rather not be in.

See, Back when Yu first announced his return to Inaba a month ago, his friends all rushed to get things ready for him. Yousuke was trying to get Junes reserved for a small party, Yukiko was making an endeavor to keep a few rooms open at her family's inn.(which was a little difficult considering it was just past new years), and Nanako was hard at work at her piano lessons excited to show off what she had learned to her big brother.

Sometime during their plan making the subject turned to Yu and Naoto's relationship. The group knew that Naoto was sad that Yu was unable to make it for winter break due to his parents insistence that he spend Christmas at home this year, but thanks to the fact that their jobs constantly took them away from home for long periods of time, he was able to come even if a tad late. So the group suggested that they set up a bit of a "date night" for them.

Naoto, of course, refused. While she missed Yu she was certainly not going to rely on their friends to help them reconnect. They were both the quiet type, they both preferred to have a nice night staying at home enjoying each others company. It's also not as if they had not seen each other. Even thought the long distance thing was hard at times made sure to keep in touch by writing, talking over the phone, and using video chat services. So she saw no need to have their friends spend their time and resources on something they could do themselves if they so choose.

Her protests fell on deaf ears, and a couple of weeks later it was revealed that her friends threw the plan into action. The plan was as follows: Chie, and Yukiko were to go along with Nanako and Dojima to greet Yu, Kanji and his mother were going to get him fitted for a new suit, Yousuke was going to pull a few strings and see if he could get a reservation at a new restaurant that just opened up in Okina City(Yousuke's father and the head manager of said restaurant were old business partners), and Rise gave herself the job getting Naoto a new outfit that would, as she put it: "knock Yu's socks off".

That was how she found herself in a limo. On the way to Okina mall. Just a few hours before Yu's arrival. With Rise.

"Come on, Naoto! It will be fun!" Said Rise as she pulled her less than willing companion out of the second floor elevator of "Bluu" clothing.

Said companion let out a sigh as she was pulled from one store to the next. They had been at this for hours and all of the clothing Rise had picked for her, Naoto disliked all of them. They were either to loud or to low cut for her tastes. Of course, that's probably what you get when you send a pop star to buy clothes for a "detective prince".

This was the third outlet they had been to and Naoto was growing weary of the whole ordeal. She told Rise as much as they moved through the brightly colored store.

"This is the last outfit we'll try and then we can go." Reassured Rise as she pulled a black dress from one of the racks.

"What makes you think I'll like this out fit any better than the last?!" Countered Naoto

"Shush up and hold this! Every girl needs an LBD!" Exclaimed Rise as she handed Naoto the dress.

"LBD? What? B-Besides this cleavage line is much to deep and it's the middle of January! I'll be freezing!"

Before Naoto could complain further an overly cheery song emitted from Rise's Tote bag.

"That's my cell". said Rise as she went rummaging through her bag.

When she located her phone she Answered with a bubbly:"Rise Kujikawa speaking." Her tone, however drooped as the conversation went on.

"Hey, Yosuke. How's it going on your end?"

"What do you mean they kicked you out?!"

"Don't yell at me! It's your fault for bringing him!"

Rise let out a sigh and began to massage her left temple.

"You guy's said you were Aiya's?"

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Rise ended the call and addressed Naoto. "Change of plans. We're meeting everyone at Aiya's including Yu, Nanako, and Dojima."

"Wonderful." Said Naoto with a small smile, glad she was going to see Yu.

When the car pulled up to the Chinese restaurant, Naoto wasted no time in getting out of the car and running into Yu's arms.

"Nice to see you too, Naoto!" He said with a laugh, Taken aback but clearly enjoying Naoto's warm embrace.

"Um... I-I'm so sorry." Stuttered Naoto as a deep blush covered her features and she stepped out of his arms.

After she was done with her public display she took a moment to look him over. His silver eyes and hair were illuminated by the few Christmas lights that had yet to be put away and he was wearing a gray button down coat and black earmuffs. His strong jaw and perfect smile were as prominent as ever. She thought that he had never looked more handsome.

"Enough with the kissy face, you two!" Said Yosuke from behind them. "I want to say I'm sorry. about your dinner plans not panning out."

"It's okay, Yousuke. It really wasn't our thing anyway". Yu said to his friend.

"I know but we wanted to surprise you guys, and it would have gone perfectly if SOMEONE didn't eat off of all the customers plates!" Yousuke said to Teddie who seemed to be off in his own little world, oblivious of the rage directed at him.

The blond haired blue eyed boy looked at Yosuke. "What? Teddie has to eat!"

"Can we move this along!? I think my butts falling off!" Said Kanji who was looking longingly into the window of the warm diner.

"I'm sorry. Aiya's for everyone! My treat!" Exclaimed yousuke as everyone made their way toward the entrance.

"Naoto and I want to talk for a bit, We'll see you in a bit" explained Yu.

When everyone was inside he directed his gaze at Naoto.

"How was your little shopping trip with Rise?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She asked and they both busted out laughing.

After their little laughing fit they both went silent and simply enjoyed watching the light snow fall with one another.

"You know... Said Naoto breaking the silence. "I was against this little "misadventure" from the start but in truth I did want to look nice for you. It's just that all the outfits Rise picked for me were not to my tastes, and I know I'm not very feminine like Rise or pretty like Yukiko and I know _this_ look is more masculine." She said gesturing to her heavy dress coat and tie.

Her rambling was cut off by his sudden stroking of her cheek. "You don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" He asked.

"Far from it, I believe." she replied

Naoto was a very strong person. She was brave, Level headed, and incredibly smart(Not to mention a crack shot with a hand gun). But in a lot of ways she fell prey to normal insecurities. She was worried about not meeting the expectations of others, scared of being looked down upon, and like a lot of men and women, questioned her physical features. Yu was the more "sappy" of the two of them so when he gave her a compliment she always had a hard time taking it.

"I wish you would not say stuff like that. I makes me sad to hear you talk like that, Naoto" Yu said. "You make my heart race just looking at you!" I love your cute smile, your quick wit, and your incredibly soft hair." He said stopping his actions on her cheek and moving his hand to run it through her short navy hair.

" I wish YOU would stop talking like that!" she said. Her face cherry red.

"Tell you what? I'll stop building you up when you stop putting yourself down. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." She said with a smile. "Shall we head inside?"

"We shall, Madame." Yu said while doing a bow.

"Thank you, Sir." She said doing a small bow of her own

As Yu walked her inside the diner she could not help but think that she was very lucky. He accepted her just as she was, and called her beautiful when she thought she wasn't, picked her up when she was down, and always was there for her. Just as she was for him. He, quiet frankly, was the "Detective Prince's" Prince. And she could never ask for anyone better.

I always loved Naoto's character, in fact she reminds me a bit of Toph.(besides having manners and control of her temper) In fact the creators original design for Naoto was a male character, but changed it because they loved the idea of "a beauty in male dress". I hope this was okay.**  
**


	4. Terror

**Thank you to everyone who reads these silly stories. I'm not the best writer and I only do these to pass the time, but if you get any sort of entertainment out of them I'm Happy!**

**IV-Terror **

For the first time in his life Minato Arisato was terrified. As he stood atop his dorm roof he stared down a creature he could only imagine in his worst nightmares. It stood at least seven feet tall, six feet long and had features like that of a spider. Its body was entirely black, crawling on four hand like limbs that jutted out from beneath its stomach with eight others that came from its back. The most frightening of its features however, was an emotionless jester's mask it seemed to use to see. Blood dripping from its empty eye sockets.

The monster had chased Minato and his new dorm mate, Yukari Takeba, for the past hour and finally cornered them on the roof when they had nowhere else to go. When Yukari attempted to defend him from the monstrosity she called it a "shadow". He had no idea what a shadow was, but judging by the ease in which it tossed aside his friend with some kind of telekinesis, it was powerful.

After dealing with Yukari the monster just stood a few feet away as if waiting to see what he would do. There was no way for him to run because the only exit was behind him and he would surely be dead before he even turned around. But even if he could run there was no way he was going to leave Yukari like this; if he was going to die he was certainly not going to die a coward.

_Stay behind me, she said. That plan worked real well. _ He thought.

As he looked around for any other means to escape the situation, his eyes fell upon a metallic gun shaped object at his feet. It was the same weapon she was going to pull on him two nights ago when he first arrived and she thought he was an intruder. Yukari had pulled the weapon from her holster and put its muzzle to her forehead but dropped it when the monster took advantage of her hesitation.

_What is this thing? Was she about to-_

Before his thoughts could take a darker turn a voice rang in his head. _Do you wish to preserve your life and the life of the girl, son of Adam?_ Said the voice in a deep, rich and almost god like tone.

"Yes" was all he could say in reply.

_Then you know what you must do. We are one and the same. Two sides of the same coin._

As if driven by an unseen force Minato picked up the "gun" and put the muzzle to his temple. It was as if he knew that this action was his salvation.

_Am I really about to do what I think I'm about to do? _ He thought as his finger feathered the trigger and he broke out into a cold sweat.

Once again the voice spoke: _Awaken what is within, son of Adam. You are the one who opens the door. The time….Is NOW!_

He took a deep breath and steadied his hand. Everything seemed so much clearer. The howl of the wind was louder, and The eerie yellow color of the moon was brighter. He was ready. One word entered his mind and it fell from his lips as if he had spoken it in this manner before….

"**Per…so…na!"**

He pulled the trigger and an amazing source of power began to well up within him. He was bathed in a blue light and an energy that swirled around him began to take form before his eyes. The energy took the form of a man like creature with white hair in a fashion similar to his own and piercing red eyes. His Body seemed to to be made of metal with a blue torso, silver shoulders, white arms, and a large harp on its back.

When it finished materializing the man uttered the words: "**I am thou. Thou art I. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings!"**

_I did always love music._ Minato thought with a mental chuckle.

But the euphoria of the situation ended when the power he felt just moments ago gave way to a pain that ravaged his entire body. He writhed in pain as Orpheus transformed into something much more terrifying in the blink of an eye: An almost bird like creature that wore a black cloak, wielded a sword in its right hand, and had chains that connected its "wings" to its body.

The new entity leapt at the creature that had tormented its "master" all night with a roar. Its adversary made a futile attempt to defend itself, but it was quickly overpowered as the cloaked swordsman ripped and tore at it like a madman. When the battle was over the cloaked creature let out one last roar at its easily won victory and its energy flowed back into Minato.

When the smoke cleared the only sounds that could he could hear were his own labored breathing and the continuing howling of the wind.

"Is it over?" he heard a female voice ask.

He turned and saw Yukari standing on her feet. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied with a nervous smile.

"Good to hear. Now, we really need to get some sleep."

That was the last thing he said before his knees buckled and sleeps sweet release overtook him.


	5. A fathers Melody

**A Fathers Melody**

"What is wrong with me?" Dojima said to himself as the rays of the early summer sun pierced the sliding glass door in his living room and beat down upon him.

Dojima felt like the worst father in the world. His beautiful eight year old daughter, Nanako, had spent months learning how to surprise her cousin and his friends. She was incredibly excited to learn how to play the piano after Dojima told her that her mother was a piano instructor and felt like she had a piece of her mother with her when she played. When it finaly came time for her little recital she had played a song that tugged at his heart strings; it brought forth so many emotions and, despite missing a few notes, showed incredible skill for someone at her age. Dojima was so proud of Nanako and knew that if she kept at it she would become even better than his wife. But despite all this somewhere deep down within Dojima actually hated her performance.

He was going to continue his self-reflection when he heard a knock on the glass door. He looked and saw his nephew, Yu Narukami, standing on the back porch with a drink can in his left hand. The sound of Nanako playing with her cousins friends could be heard outside.

Dojima signaled for him to come inside.

"What are you still doing in here, uncle Dojima?" inquired Yu as he stepped off the porch and into the home. "You know you Promised Nanako that you would come out and sit with us a while."

"I know. I have just been thinking about some things" Said Dojima as he ran a hand through his black hair. "What are you doing in?"

"Yosuke wanted another Soda." said Yu, while crushing the empty can. "Is there anything I can do to help your 'thinking' go a little faster?" he asked as he threw the can into a nearby waste basket and sat down next to Dojima on the couch.

Dojima let out an uneasy laugh. "No, I don't think you want to hear me talk."

"Come on!" responded Yu. "I'm a member of this family to! I have a birth certificate and a coffee mug with my name on it to prove it! You can tell me anything. Just like I would tell you anything." He set a comforting hand on Dojima's shoulder.

Dojima took a deep breath. "Would you believe that a part of me hated Nanako's performance?"

Yu was taken aback by this information "What do you mean you mean? I thought she did great! What didn't you like about it?"

There was a brief pause before Dojima responded. "I don't think that I hated her performance. She was great. I think I just hated the song that she played and the memories that it brought back."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the room we got the piano down from?" Dojima asked.

Yu nodded. The room was directly across from his room upstairs. He had never paid the room much mind in his various stays at his uncle's home and when he had gone to inspect, the door was constantly locked. Since a locked door in someone else's home meant 'stay out' (especially when the home belongs to a police officer.) he thought it was best not to pry. When he had entered the room for the first time today he was surprised to find it well kept. It was of simple design with two bookcases that lined toupee painted walls when you entered the room, a black rug underneath a loveseat and grand piano of the same color in the center of the room.

"Well, back when my wife was alive and I had a rough day at work we would spend hours in that room just talking, reading, or just listening to her play. She was the best there was." Dojima explained with a nostalgic gleam in his eye.

"Nanako was the apple of her mother's eye. When she was a baby and she could not sleep, her mother would play for hours just to get her to relax. "

Dojima leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"After she passed I thought about just tearing the room down because it just brought me pain; it was already hard enough to raise a three year old girl by myself. I didn't want another reminder of the life that we shared. I couldn't bring myself to do it, though. I felt like if I destroyed the room, I was destroying my wife. I kept the room the way it was and every now and then I make sure to clean it."

"When Nanako told me she wanted to learn the piano I was so proud because I felt like my wife was watching over her in a way. But when she played today it just hurt to be reminded that I'll never get my wife back. That Nanako will NEVER be able to truly know her mother. A bunch of stories and old pictures can't replace the real thing." Dojima said as he choked back tears.

"You would think that after five years the pain would numb, but it doesn't. It's just a matter of how often I think about it. I'll never love anyone the way I loved her."

Dojima cracked a small, sad smile. "The funny thing is she would probably slap me right now. Moping around like this while 'Her' daughter deserved praise."

A long silence accompanied them until Yu finally spoke.

"I understand. Maybe I don't understand exactly what you went through when you lost your wife but I know it would hurt to lose someone you love so deeply." Yu said as he directed his gaze outside towards a certain girl with navy hair and dark blue cap.

"You can't let yourself get lost in your own self-loathing again. For the sake of your wife's memory you have to keep going. You promised that to Nanako and to yourself." Yu said, with determination in his silver eyes. "You helped me when I was at my worst and I am here to help you."

Dojima seemed to process his words. "You're right. I can't keep living in the past. I need to live in the now."

"But it's natural to want to remember your wife. Nanako is the result of the love that you had, and still have for her." Yu continued.

Yu cracked a smile. "In fact, Nanako is the greatest melody you and your wife ever made."

Dojima favored him with a deadpan expression. "I'm really not comfortable with that slight double entendre, but you're totally right. For an eighteen year old you're pretty darn wise."

"Thank you, uncle." Yu said dryly. "Now, enough of this talk. Let's go out and get some sun, huh?"

After Dojima exited the home with his nephew, Yu was quickly roped into a game of red light, green light. As the afternoon turned to dusk, Dojima watched on the sidelines and saw how happy and strong his little girl truly was. She was, in fact, the greatest melody he and his wife could have ever made.


	6. The Swordsman and The Archer

**VI. THE SWORDSMAN AND THE ARCHER**

Parents most certainly fall into a routine when they have a small child. That fact was no different for Minato and Yukari Arisato, father and mother to six year old Sakura, whose evening routine consisted of playtime with both of her parents, dinner, taking care of her hygiene and bed around seven(with a story being told to her before bed). But tonight that schedule was going to be shaken up a bit.

"Mama, May I hear another story?"

Yukari eyed her daughter with a curious look as she tucked her beneath a purple comforter. "Sweetheart your father just read you a story. I think it's time to go to bed, don't you?"

"Not really." Sakura batted her long eye lashes to add effect to her sugary sweet reply.

Minato, who was sitting in a chair directly behind his wife and daughter, let out a soft chuckle. "When you give a child an option between something you want them to do, and something you don't want them to do, they pick the latter most of the time, my love."

Minato got up from his seat and walked over to a brightly colored bookshelf that housed brightly colored books to match. "Which one do you want me to read?" He asked.

"Minato, I don't think that's such a good idea." His wife said in protest. "It's getting late for her and I don't want her cranky when she wakes up!"

"Come on, Yukari. Let's humor her. It's barely a quarter past seven and the worst case scenario in the morning is that you will be cranky because you think she's cranky." His wife rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Daddy?" their daughter called.

"Yes?" he replied, not taking his eyes away from his task of sifting through the choices of books.

"I don't want one of those books; I have heard them a bunch already. I want Mama to tell me a story. One she made herself."

"Me?" Yukari asked, Quite shocked.

Sakura nodded to her mother.

Minato had always been the yarn spinner of the two. Even though Yukari loved a good story she couldn't craft one herself to save her life. Her husband on the other hand could think of them on the fly and they were often enough to keep their little girl entertained. She always thought that aspect of his personality was fitting considering his "other self" was a mythological bard.

"I don't know. I'm sure daddy would be much better suited for the job."

"That's nonsense!" Minato declared. "I'm sure…." Minato paused to drag a chair across the room to his daughter's bed side. "…..whatever you have planned will be a tale of epic proportions!" He finished, sitting down.

Although his words seemed to imply confidence in her ability, the smile he wore was a devious one. Yukari shook her head and let out a sigh. "I hope that chair breaks and you fall flat on your butt."

"If it does, it will be worth it. He said with a wink.

"Mama, can we continue the story, please?" asked Sakura, Sounding very anxious.

Yukari was so caught up in her playful argument with her husband that she almost forgot what caused it in the first place. "I'm sorry sweetie. Where should I begin?"

"How about a story with a knight?" Sakura requested. "Knights are handsome and cool!" She said with a bubbly giggle.

"Okay." Her mother complied. Yukari thought for a moment. "Our tale begins with a knight trapped in a forest and-"Before she could finish her thought Minato raised his hand.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why is he in the forest"? Minato inquired

"The knight is trapped. I just said that." Yukari said, very confused.

"I know that but what is his purpose for being there?"

"To….rescue a princess?" Yukari said, less than confidant.

"From what?"

"A monster." Yukari's voice was taking on an annoyed tone.

"Why did the monster capture her? What's his motivation?"

"Yeah, Mama, what's his motor'cation?" Asked Sakura, whose parents were too caught up in their little game to notice that the question was followed by a long yawn.

Minato continued his pointless questions in order to push his wife's buttons. "Were the knight and the princess already in an established relationship in a previous installment?"

"What? No."

"Is there a love triangle?"

"Of course not you dolt. Stop this!"

"I sure hope not. I hate those."

"Would you let me finish?" Yukari seethed.

"Yukari, look." Said Minato pointing in the direction of their daughter's bedside.

When Yukari directed her gaze at her daughter, she found that Sakura was fast asleep. Her light brown hair spread over the pillow. After exchanging small smiles Yukari and Minato put the chairs and books away, whispered their "good nights" to their daughter, and left the room.

"I'm sorry I teased you so much. I just wanted to have a little fun with you." Minato apologized to his wife as they snuggled on the couch, unwinding from the day.

Yukari pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's alright. I'm sure that joke you were pulling was a lot more interesting than anything I could come up with. You're the storyteller in this family."

"Yeah but a lot of that stuff is based off of the stuff we went through as kids. It's not hard to guess where 'The Swordsman and The Archer' came from." He said with a laugh. "The difference is that I have to come up with a happy ending."

Yukari absentmindedly traced the muscles of her husband's chest through his shirt. "I know happy endings back then were few and far between but I did get the happiest ending of all"

"And what's that?" He asked.

"In the end, after all the pain and suffering you had to go through, you came back to me." She said with tears welling up within her eye's.

Minato sat up, took both of her hands in his, and placed a kiss to each of her palms. "You couldn't keep me away if you tried." He sealed that promise with a firm kiss to her lips.

_I wouldn't dream of it. _She thought while returning the kiss.


	7. The Call of the Velvet room

**VII. The call of the velvet room**

Can you hear it as you drift off to sleep? Its melody is frightening yet sweet and inviting all the same. It calls to you like a distant memory from the recesses' of your mind. You have been here before but you don't know when or where. Where does this melody originate from? The velvet room.

When you awaken from your slumber you will me a man with bloodshot eyes and long nose, wearing a wide smile. The first words he will utter to you will be: "Welcome to the velvet room." My name…is Igor. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." With a snap of the fingers he will bring forth a contract that is almost impossible to read because the print is so small. 'Igor' will simply tell you that the contract is a formality and that it is simply there to make sure you take responsibility for your actions. You feel wary, but you sign the contract anyway.

With another snap the contract is gone and 'Igor's' smile grows wider. He tells you that he is a resident of this place, along with his assistants who will help you on your journey. He directs his hand towards a man and a woman whom you did not notice before. Were they even there to begin with? Both the man and the woman look incredibly similar with pale skin, silver hair and golden eyes. The woman is in a dark blue dress that accents her figure. The man is in a dark blue suit with a blue fedora atop his head to match. They both nod in your direction, but say nothing.

You want to know where you are and ask the mysterious man what is going on. He laughs and tells you that all will be clear in due time, that you hold a great potential and that your power, for better or worse, will change the world. You tell him you don't understand. He replies: "that's what they all say in the beginning." Your vision begins to fade in and out and you see the long nosed man remove something from his pocket and slide it across a table in front of you that seemed to come from nowhere. The object is a small silver key. It has writing etched on its side but you can't read it. "Hold on to that." He says. His voice echoes and sounds further away until it disappears altogether and you are in complete darkness.

You awaken with a start and shoot up from your bed. Your eyes dart around the room to make sure that everything is still in place. The only thing accompanying your labored breathing is the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall. After everything seems to check out you notice that despite it being winter and having the window in your room cracked, you are sweating profusely and feel incredibly hot. You peel your night shirt from your body and take a long drink of water from a glass you have sitting on your nightstand, hoping to find relief. You plop back down in your bed with a frustrated groan. Your mind feels blocked off; almost as if you are trying to remember something that never happened. After a few minutes of trying to pick your own brain, you give up. It's late, you have to get up early in the morning, and you just want some rest. Unbeknownst to you as you finally drift off to sleep again, there is a small key that rests on the floor of your room.

Guest 2,001 is what it reads.


	8. False Salvation

**VIII. False salvation **

**AN:I know this is a little short but I am working on a project that is a lot bigger than anything I have done yet. I just wanted to do a little poem I thought up! (The chapters for the oneshot collection will also be bigger in the future)**

_My Face is pale and my wings are as black as night_

_My master is the opposite of the one that is just and right_

_I did awaken when your mother and father ate the fruit that was forbidden_

_The Lords love for you was not shaken when you sinful sides were no longer hidden_

_He heard your cries and gave up his son but even that mercy many of you still shun_

_My teeth are long and my blade is sharp_

_Pain and despair are the only songs that play from my harp_

_I sit atop a dark tower where shadows are under my power_

_Those that shun him are my prey and in this dark tower with me you will stay_

_I see how your knees buckle and you have lost the will to fight_

_What Chance do you have against the mother of death and plight?_

_I see that your wounds are deep and your eyes are hollow_

_Come to me my children, a restless sleep you will receive and within the darkness you shall be swallowed_

_Until the day comes when you remember his light I am here waiting, Nyx master of fright….._


	9. Ignorance is Bliss

**Ignorance is bliss VIV.**

If you asked Yosuke his opinion on Saki Konishi, he would say that she was kindest, sweetest girl in the entire world, because to him, that's what she was.

Back when he and his family moved to Inaba due to his father's new position as manager of the newly established Junes in the area, Saki was the only person who seemed to have a genuine interest in wanting to be his friend. Everyone else either despised him because the mom and pop stores couldn't keep up with the large chain, or wanted to be his "friend" so that they could piggy back off of the perks of being a manager's son. And Yosuke having his "everyone is my friend" attitude did his best to get them free lunches at the food court and such when he could in order to appease them. Even if both parties knew that one didn't like the other very much.

But Saki was above such things. That was how he developed a crush on her in the first place. They never did talk a _whole _lot but even her doing things like having lunch with him every once in a while, helping him maintain what little authority over the other employees, or even just laughing at his lame jokes only made his affection for her grow.

That was why he was going to bite the bullet and ask her out. A simple movie date was all he wanted, nothing fancy. And that particular movie was called, "Love Target: Die Twice for The Third Time". He didn't know much about the film other than the fact that it was part of a long running spy thriller franchise and known for being hilariously bad. He knew that she enjoyed those types of movies and hoped that would increase her chances of saying yes and put him one step closer to making her his girlfriend.

Yosuke's heart thumped in his chest as the Junes elevator slowly ascended towards the electronics section; where Saki worked her morning shift.

_What's the worst that could happen, Yosuke? _He asked himself. _You can do this. The only other thing she can say besides yes is no! And who says she'll say no? You're awesome! I mean sure, you don't have very many real friends other than her. Not to mention you_ aren't very handsome or smart. And you aren't rich and you don't have a car…..man…..I'm screwed.

The chime that the elevator made, signifying that it reached its destination, broke him out of his pessimistic thoughts. When the stores famous jingle reached his ears, he stepped out of the elevator and released a breath he had been holding since he had awakened and prepared himself for what he was sure to be his biggest failure.

After just a little searching he found her near the customer service desk with her back turned to him, using a pocket mirror to apply lip gloss to her slightly puckered lips. She donned a tan turtle neck and dark brown jeans that complimented her sandy blond hair perfectly. A warm blush rushed to Yosuke's face at just the sight of her.

When he approached her he began with a simple "hello", but even that part of the plan went wrong as she yelped in surprise at the unexpected voice and dropped both her mirror and her gloss.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said, feeling more like a fool than he already did.

After she picked up her lost items she fixed him with a small smile. "It's okay, I just didn't see you. What can I do for you, Yosuke?"

"Well you see… I was wondering if you wanted to maybe-

"Oh! Good morning, by the way." She interrupted.

"Yeah. Good morning. Listen I wanted to ask you if you wanted to-to-t-to" His tongue seemed to inflate to the size of a whale and he could no longer get out the words he wanted.

"Let's remember to use our words, now" She said in a teasing tone, followed by a giggle.

He shook his own head trying to get his bearings. "Right, listen I just want to say that I know I have only known you for about six months but I like you and…" He used his sweaty palms to fish out the tickets from his pocket. "I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me." He finished.

_This is it._ _This is where she slaps me in the face and never speaks to me again. She's probably going to laugh at me and say she can't believe I would even think that she would want to go out with me. This is so stupid. Maybe I can back out now if I-_

"Sure." She says. "Sounds like fun."

"What?" he says dumbfounded.

"I said I would like to go with you. But I don't know how you got those. The movies not out for about another two and a half weeks."

"Really!? I mean, uh, yeah….my dad knows a few people…..lucky me, I guess." He says as he lets out a nervous laugh.

"Lucky you" She says in reply. She then removes on of the tickets from his clenched hand and stuffs it in her back pocket. "We can make plans as the date gets closer?" She asks.

"Of course we can! I'll be sure to stay in touch!"

"Sounds good."

"Sounds great!" He says still dumbfounded that she said yes. "I mean…..Make sure to work hard today! Don't want my dad to doc your pay, do you?" He says, attempting to make a joke but then realizes his flub. "NO! I don't mean that…Uh…..Um…"

"I know what you mean! Now Shoo! You don't want your dad to give you an earful if you're late for your shift, do you?" She asks in mock reply to his previous joke.

"Crap! That's right! I'll see you around, okay!?" He makes a mad dash for the elevator and waves as he leaves.

As Yosuke enters the lift he feels pretty proud of himself. He just got the girl of his dreams to say yes to a date! What guy wouldn't be proud? But unfortunately for him he would soon learn that things are not all that they seem. And that single ticket would cause him so much heartbreak.


	10. Behind every great man

**Behind every great man. ****X.**

"Why did I have to stay up all night playing video games with Junpei?" Minato asked himself as the rush of beating his friend continuously at his favorite game the previous night, was replaced with the weariness he had felt all day due to lack of sleep he received.

Minato was incredibly bright but he could be incredibly lazy; often taking things such as schoolwork less serious than he probably should.

As the teacher went on about algorithms and various problems (Things Minato could care less about right now, given his current state.), he took the time to look out the window and enjoy the scenery. Some birds were flapping about in a bird bath and pecking at the ground trying to get what little scraps they could. He noted that they were Rock Doves; their mostly grey feathers accented by green and purple colors that covered their long necks.

_What I would give to be one of them. _He thought. _I would fly out of this class and never look back. _

After his interest in the birds had faded, Minato looked up at the analog clock in the classroom. It was a quarter past three; only forty-five minutes until school was out and then he would be free!

He released a yawn and looked down at his desk which, at the moment, looked like the most comfortable pillow in the world. He could just take a little nap and then school would be over. But there also lied the problem of not being able to do any homework this evening since he had not pain attention at all during the entire class.

He gave up on his dream of having a dream until he remembered his girlfriend Yukari had been taking notes religiously.

_I'll just get her to let me borrow her notes. _Minato thought as he rested his head on his folded arms and had a quick nap.

After class was over Minato and Yukari walked back to their dorm. Well it was more like she was walking and he was trailing behind her, pleading to get even a peek at her work.

"Why should I?" she asked him. "It's your fault you and Junpei decided to stay up all night playing those stupid games."

He walked ahead of her and began walking backwards so he could face her. "I know and I'm really sorry about that! But I think you should do this because you're my girlfriend and girlfriends are supposed to do nice stuff like that for their boyfriends."

She scoffed at his reasoning.

"Please!" he begged one last time. "I'm not an idiot like Junpei. I get good grades! It will just be this one time, I promise!"

When she said nothing in reply, he simply began walking forward again. He gave up hope until she walked up beside him and shoved two pieces of folded paper in his hand.

"Here," she said. "I had a feeling this would happen so I made extra."

He favored her with a wide smile and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, you know that?"

She flicked him on the nose and said, "Don't you forget it!"

**A few nights later**

Minato swore up a storm as he dashed down the halls of Tarturus, trying to preserve his own life. This evening was perhaps the worst exploration session he and his search party had ever had. When they took a wrong turn an unexpected trap sprung that not only cut him off from the main group, but also had a plethora of shadows that came with it. He did his best to take them out by himself but they proved too much and he was forced to make a "tactical retreat".

_I have to find the others! _He thought as he turned a corner at such a speed that he almost caused himself to trip. He could hear the groans and cries of the hellish abominations that were just on his heels. One false move and that was the end of him.

Attempting to hold off the creatures,(and take out a few in the process) he made a quick turn and faced his attackers. Drawing his evoker he put its muzzle up to his forehead and pulled the trigger while shouting, "Loki Come forth!" a blue aura surrounded him and Just as he commanded the Norse trickster came forth and sent out swath of flames that not only kept them at bay, but killed the majority of them. But unfortunately upon one creature's demise it sent out some sort of spike from its spine that hit the arm with which he held his evoker. It must have held a form of toxin because as soon as it struck him, his arm went numb. Having bigger problems on his hands, he had no time to pick up his lost weapon he decided it was best simply run. As he ran he prayed to God that he and his friends would make it through the night alive.

Minato had gone through corridor after corridor until he finally came upon a large room that held four pillars on each corner, and had one large door opposite him at the other side of the room. After doing a quick sweep of the room he was happy to find that he was completely alone. Wanting to take a moment to gather himself, he leaned up against one of the pillars and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I just want to rest for a minute. Just let me catch my breath." He said to no one in particular.

Sadly his respite didn't last long as his blood ran cold from the sound of a faraway "thumping" that was coming from the entrance opposite of the one he had used. Every second that past that thumping sound seemed to come closer. Whatever this was coming from, was far larger than anything he had faced this night.

He drew a small pocket knife from the back pocket of his jeans. It's _not much, but maybe I'll live twenty seconds longer. _He thought with a bitter chuckle at his dark joke.

Minato held his breath as he waited for whatever dark creature awaited him to come through that door and rip him to shreds. But…..There was nothing. All sound had seemed to disappear; you could hear the drops of Minato's sweat that hit the floor with crystal clear clarity.

Thinking that he was lucky and the shadow had gone away, he released the breath he was holding and plopped to the floor, his legs in a crossed sitting position.

_Thank goodness that's over. _He thought to himself.

His relief was short lived however when the knocking returned from behind him. When he turned he realized that whatever was trying to get in was now trying to bash through the door he had entered.

Minato's legs trembled as each bash spelled his doom. On the third strike the door couldn't take it anymore and it splintered and caved. What came through almost made him vomit. The freak was at least three times Minato's size; its rotting flesh smelled like death. It had four arms that jutted out from its stomach and had large bug like eyes. The shadow scanned the room until its target was in its sight and let out a loud roar.

When He came out of his stupor, Minato ran for the other door. When he reached it he tried to open it with his good arm, but to no avail. It was locked.

He resorted to kicking it down but even that was futile because no matter how much force he put behind his kick, it would not budge. "Open!" he screamed. "There is no way I'm dying today!"

When he gave up on opening the door he turned his attention to his other problem: The fifteen foot tall behemoth hell bent on making him its toothpick. That thing may have been big and strong, but it was relatively slow; Minato also noted that it was bow legged. If he timed it right maybe he could use that to his advantage….

"It's now or never." He said to himself as he broke into a sprint. When he was within striking distance of the shadows fists he used his momentum to fall into a sliding maneuver and go underneath the creature's legs like a baseball player going for a base. He thought his plan had succeeded when he saw his exit but the shadows reaction time was faster than he anticipated and its other foot to block his path and to make a (Not very accurate) kick upwards to knock him off course. The blow was not very powerful but it was enough to send him skidding into a nearby wall.

When his head stopped spinning, the monster was directly in front of him. Almost mocking him with its heavy breathing and piercing glare, trying to see if he would make another escape attempt. He wouldn't. He was far too drained and there was nowhere for him to go.

"What are you waiting for?!" The teenager spat. "Finish me."

The Large shadow raised all four of his fists, intent on making good on that challenge when, like a flash of lightning, an arrow pierced its left eye. And then another came through it's right. The monster stumbled backwards for a moment, completely stunned as to what was happening. Minato took this momentary reprieve to get out his adversaries path as fast he could.

When Minato was standing directly behind the shadow a third arrow flew and struck the creature directly in the back of the skull. It let out a groan and fell forward towards the wall, leaving a crack where its head fell. After Minato made sure the shadow was dead, he heard a sharp whistle that came from his savior. None other than his girlfriend, Yukari Takeba with bow in hand.

He waved to her as she approached but she did not return his greeting and addressed him with a curt, "Sit" He knew she was mad but he did as she asked.

When he was in a sitting position and his back was to her, her hands took on an ethereal glow and she pressed her healing hands to his numb arm, the feeling returning almost immediately. As she nursed his wounds he made an attempt at small talk.

"Are the others alright?" He asked.

"They're fine." She replied with another curt answer. "We ran into some trouble, but we made it out okay. I can't say the same for you, sadly."

She was definitely angry with him, but she was also worried. She always closed herself off when she was hurt or scared. Could he blame her? If it was the other way around, he would probably be biting her head off.

"Listen, Yukari, I'm sorry all this happened I….." He started to explain but she cut him off.

"You don't need to say anything. It's not like any of this is your fault. All is well."

"No it's not. I—"He began again, but once again she cut him off.

"That's enough. You're hurt; you don't need to be flapping your gums." She stood up and offered him a hand up. "Can you walk?"

He nodded.

When she got him back up on his feet, she pulled him into a tight hug. She kissed the crook of his neck and whispered in his ear, "I was so scared. But I'm so happy that you're alright."

He returned her embrace and replied back, "So am I."

After a few minutes they broke the embrace. "We should move ahead." Yukari suggested. "Akihiko is going to give you an earful."

"Yeah." Minato said with a laugh.

When she offered her arm for support and they made their way to their companions, Minato said aloud, "I'm Lucky to have you."

"And don't you forget it." She said with a smile.


	11. A Woman's Crown

**AN: Just a little drabble. **

**XI. A Woman's Crown **

It was on a warm summer day that Yu decided he was going to run his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. To some that may seem like an odd thing to want to accomplish, to others completely normal. It didn't really matter because it was something that he never got to do in the first place because her navy locks were always covered by her famous blue cap. But now that she had done away with her old look for something more "feminine" and she wore the cap less often, leaving her head bare only increased his desire to have her hair in between his fingers.

"Can I feel your hair?" Yu asked nonchalantly.

The question was directed at his girlfriend Naoto who, at the moment was sitting next to him on the couch, trying to take her mind off the heat by reading a novel. She lifted her eyes from her book and fixed him with a curious look. "Why?" She asked.

Yu shrugged. "It's just something I always wanted to do. It seemed a little rude to ask until now for some reason."

Naoto set her book on the Coffee table in front of his uncle's couch and turned her body to face him more directly. "But why? It's just hair."

"No. It's your hair." He said in reply.

A light blush covered her features. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing you are uncomfortable with." Said Yu. "Sit up, Lie down, whatever you like. "

Naoto seemed to think for a moment and then she drew her legs up on the couch and stretched her body out across the couch, setting her head upon Yu's lap, facing upwards.

"Are you comfortable? " He asked. She nodded.

He began by slowly and simply stroking the soft hair that fell across her forehead. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of content.

"Does that feel okay?"

"It feels fine." she replied.

For a while all he did was massage her scalp in order to get familiar with its soft feel. When he was mostly done and he moved his thumb to stroke her cheek, she said, "You should do that more often."

"Indeed I should" He replied with a laugh.

And from there on out it became a ritual in their relationship for him to caress her beautiful navy hair.


	12. The Fog

_AN: _**I have been busy lately so I'm sorry I have not had a real chapter up in a bit. I don't know if anyone actually reads this thing but I hope you enjoy this poem about Adachi.(I figured since Nyx got one, so should Adachi.) And I should have a new chapter up soon! **

**XII. The Fog**

_With this old world I'm done, playing by the rules is no longer fun._

_I savor the tears that these fools weep; it gives my spirit a jolt and makes my heart leap._

_I see the anger in your gaze as you realize that you were just rats in my maze._

_So go ahead and fight for what you believe is right until I crush you, and your eyes no longer hold light._

_The fog is fast approaching and its hold is strong. Hasn't this struggle gone on for far too long?_

_This new world knows my victory is near and try as you might, you cannot flee._

_So enjoy your last breaths because the fog is my strength and this new world agrees with me….._


	13. The answer to the call

You don't know what you did to deserve this, or what led to it even happening, but it was. Creatures that look like they came out of horror novel were now circling you and those dear to your heart, intent on causing you harm. And somewhere deep inside yourself, you knew you were going to die…

You remember your mostly brief day in flashes: _Two good friends of yours knew that you were having a stressful week, due to the fact that you mostly couldn't sleep well and offered to take you out over the weekend to just… goof-off, do nothing, to reconnect in a way. You never told them why you haven't been sleeping well, just that you weren't. You would trust them with your life, but the dreams, nightmares, hallucinations, whatever you want to call them have been keeping you awake for nights now and for some reason despite your kinship with them, you feel that they are too personal to share. But regardless you did want to find solace in some way. You hoped that solace could be found in them and took them up on their offer. And this 'do nothing' day went quite smoothly for a time, you saw a movie, window shopped for a bit, and even got something to eat. You were feeling better and a felt like a weight had been lifted. But unfortunately the sweet day went rancid quickly. As you and your pals were laughing over an inside joke while trying to get down to the parking garage of the mall that you were visiting, a chill went down your spine and the whole area was thrown into chaos. People started running in the opposite direction, there were many cries for help and screams of terror. You had no idea what this was about until you saw them: grotesque creatures that were crawling out of a black abyss that charged at anything in their path. They had incredible strength and sliced and clawed at defenseless bystanders with ease, feasting on their flesh and drinking their blood. You and your companions made an attempt to flee, but just like the rest you were easily trapped. But unlike the rest however, when the hell spawn cornered you, they did nothing other than circle you like hunter circles its wounded prey…._

And that was how you ended up here, crab walking away from something that you had never seen in your entire lifetime and prayed that no one else would have to either. There were at least seven of them, and they all seemed entirely focused on you. They paid little mind to your friends and even let a few survivors scurry past without a care. The one that inched the closest to you was thin and lanky, had no eyes, and wore a wide, permanent, twisted smile on its face. It's "Gums" were black and its teeth were long and huge, and It twitched as if it were having a seizure when it moved.

But you wondered why they were taking their time with you. If they slaughtered with such gusto before, why are they being 'merciful' now? Were they full and just waiting to regain their appetite? Did they receive a perverse pleasure from watching you wait for death?

As you waited for what you believed to be the inevitable, a voice rang in your mind. _**Stand**_, it said. Were you going crazy? Along with the voice, a flash of memories from your dreams assaulted you: the old man with the peculiarly long nose, his assistants that wore only blue, the key he had 'given' you. Were they connected? The voice repeated the same command and then asked you a question, _**Descendant of Adam and Eve;**_ _**do you wish to survive this ordeal? **_ Not caring where this beam of hope is coming from, you reply with a shaky, "Yes." _** Then stand**_, the voice replied. _** Call me and I shall answer. **_

With as much strength as you can muster, you do as the voice asks. Once you are on your feet, another round of images from your dreams hit you like a ton of bricks and you gain a splitting headache. But through that nonsensical barrage, one word is clear. It is made of three syllables and has been spoken by thousands in this instance before you. You have no idea why, but it's the key to your salvation in this hell you have been put through. It is just at the edge of your lips, just begging to be uttered. Just before you do, the voice offers on last push. It is just above a whisper in your mind, _**Awaken what is within….**_

A ghost of a smile comes across your face and the creatures that were stalking you flinch and take a few steps back, as if they had something to fear. And they did.

You finally speak that one word: "Persona….."

A dam breaks. A surge of newfound strength fills your body and a blue, mist like aura surrounds you. The power you are feeling feels like it's going to be the end of you, it's tearing your insides apart to the point of death but it never comes. You release a screams of pain, but then….. you start feeling better. Slowly but surely the ache leaks from your body and is replaced with something delicious, it feels….._good. _It's not a high, but something far better. The stiff fear you felt enter limbs a while ago is now replaced with a warmth, a courage you never knew you had.

Your vision blurs, and once again you receive a pounding headache. But what you see when your senses return is astonishing: a humanoid like figure stands in front of you, seemingly protecting you from your adversaries. You can't make out its exact figure but it looms over you with an impressive height. You then realize it was the voice from before when it asks you another question, _**what do you wish me to do? **_ You respond by saying, "Protect us." All it does is nod in response.

The creature with the twisted smile is the first to get over its fear as it lunges at your guardian. Your protector however, is unfazed. It catches the leaping monstrosity in midair by its skull. For a moment the creature tries to claw at its captor's fist to try and get free, but to no avail. A disturbing crack can be heard from your protector's fist, indicating that the creatures head was squashed like a grape. It stopped its useless struggle once the crack was heard and it disappeared in a black smoke, almost as if it were never there to begin with. Its allies recoil once again and the giant before you takes the moment of confusion within their ranks, to rush forward and finish what it started.

While you watch and listen to the one sided battle you are once again overcome with a bout of pain. It is nowhere near as intense as before but your body feels like it's on fire and your skin itches, as you begin digging at it like a person gone mad. You find no relief as you simply feel….aggravated. You want those that instilled such fear in you to go back from whence they came. And you would be happy to be the one to send them back.

Your thoughts of 'bloodlust' are interrupted when the giant is tackled to the ground and is clawed at by a large dog like creature. And just as your guardian fell to the ground, so do you. The sting of the claws can be felt as you lie helpless. You try to scream through gritted teeth for it to get off. The giant hears you and does what you cannot as it regains its dominance in the battle and tosses it attacker off. It then lunges at the 'demon dog', grapples with it for a brief moment, proceeds to lift it above its head, and bring it crashing down against its knee in a back breaking motion. When the dog releases a painful howl, your guardian then sends it crashing into a nearby stature above a water fountain. The beautiful piece is shattered upon the full force contact with the creature. The dog lets out one last whimper just before it disappears into a puff of smoke just like its friends.

And just as quickly as it began, the chaos seems to be over. The ominous feeling of dread has left you and the black abyss that was spawning the creatures seems to have dissipated along with any other trace of the monsters. You and your friends seem to be safe. The aggravating, jumpiness your body felt however is once again replaced with another feeling: Total exhaustion. You feel light headed and lethargic. You take out a tissue from a pocket and attempt to dab the sweat from your brow, but just then your body gives out and you collapse. Just before you fall flat on your face, you have enough sense to catch yourself on your palms, and push yourself up so you can sit on the ground cross-legged.

As you allow yourself to get the breather that you need, your 'champion' once again appears before your eyes. You still can't make out a clear form with sweat stinging your eyes, but upon closer inspection, it almost looks a bit like you; as if someone made an abstract self-portrait for you. _**Do not be afraid. **_It tells you._** I am you, and you are me. We are two sides of the same coin. **_

Although you don't have any real idea about what it's speaking, you're too tired to care right now anyway. You attempt to thank it for its service, but it refuses. _** As I said, we are one and the same. Should you ever need me, I will answer your call. I would worry more about my friends, if I were you anyway. **_It says with a chuckle.__

Its right! Forgetting the words of the being you make as quick a move as possible to get to your feet and find your friends. And when you turn and call their names, you are satisfied to find that they are right where you 'left' them: huddled directly behind you. You approach them and tell them that whatever danger that was has now passed. Although the fear in their eyes seems to lessen, one of them says what you should have thinking the whole time, "What the heck was that?" "What the heck are you?"

You offer them no answer, because you can't give them one. You don't even know yourself. But, that's a bridge you'll cross when you come to it…..


	14. Soothing

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, and follows this. I know I'm not a great writer, but if you enjoy it, I'm happy. And drop a review every now and then if you feel like it!'**

Naoto never thought much of her voice. She did her best to keep it calm, even, and cool even when things got rough; it was simply a reflection on her. After all, what good was a detective who was prey to her emotions? It was nothing special, but it got the job done. But there was one attribute she didn't know it possessed until her husband told her one early morning.

Naoto's morning was going quite well. She was enjoying another day of her honeymoon with her husband, Yu Narukami, she was quite engrossed in a new novel, and she even got to christen their new coffee maker with a fresh pot. All in all, it was pretty great.

Aforementioned husband took her out of the world the book was providing when she heard him fiddling with the mugs, trying get a cup of coffee for himself. She fixed him with a sweet smile and warm greeting of, "Morning handsome.", when he sat in a chair across from her. He returned the greeting, (but replaced handsome with beautiful, of course) and took a sip from his mug.

She favored him with another smile and returned to her book. The climax of the story was just around the corner, and she was eager to see what would happen to the tale's hero. She was eating through the pages like fire until she heard her husbands voice called out to her.

"Did you say something?" She asked. Taking the last few sips of his drink, Yu responded by saying, "You stopped." His wife fixed him with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Yu laughed. "When you get really into something you're reading, you read aloud."

"I do?" She asked. Yu nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry" She said, slightly embarrassed. "That must be so annoying. I'll try to watch myself from now on."

"No, I don't find it annoying at all! I love your voice, especially when you're reading. I find it…soothing." He said with a smile.

"Soothing?" She questioned. "You've never told me this."

"I haven't?" Naoto shook her head. "Well I guess I just never took the time. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I need to fix that."

Yu cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Your voice is so beautiful to me. It's one of the greatest sounds I've ever heard, and when I hear it, my heart swells with love for you. Back when we were kids, and everyone else used to hate all your technical talk, I loved it just so I could hear you speak. Call me crazy but it's just one of the many things I love about you."

Naoto was speechless as to what she should say in reply.

"Come on now! Now I'll never get to hear your voice again!" Yu joked when she didn't speak for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Naoto began when she regained her voice, "I'm just taken aback is all. I never knew anyone could be so fascinated with a voice"

Yu got up and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Only yours, My love."


End file.
